Here In My Room
by Ariam Sagrav
Summary: Créeme que de verdad lamentamos tu atroz vida, pero tendrás que perdonarnos el no haber estado ahí para vivirla por ti..." "escóndeme aunque sea un segundo..." One-shot basado en la canción de Incubus "Here in my room" LEAN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


Sería más fácil sin tener que fingir que no te percibo ¿no?... pero... ¿qué sabrás tú? si vives tan en ti y en tu maravillosa vida... y yo aquí, simple espectador de tus triunfos, confundido por todos como un triunfador más, nadie ha pensado que yo no busqué ser lo que soy, aunque ya... si me gusta, me acostumbré a ser el perfecto representante de... ya no lo sé bien... pero ahí esta mi "fama"... aunque cuanta puede ser, si resulta ser que no soy mas que un tuerto en el país de los ciegos...

Pero ya me he vuelto a escapar en mis pensamientos... volvamos al principio... si, puedes jactarte... el principio eres tu, este al menos... Y esta estúpida fiesta se vuelve aburrida y tan falsa como las sonrisas de todos, que pretenden que todos crean que no pasa nada y que vivimos en un maravilloso mundo de fantasía... hasta que llegaste tu, claro... eres como una brisa refrescante. La única que no teme preguntar... saber... y creo que es por eso, que en esta noche en particular, todo cambió para mi... y para ti...

- ¿cómo estás? Te veo algo pálido... – siempre elegante y sencilla al preguntar. Interés real, supongo...

- Nah... debe ser la espera – claro y significativo. Ella entiende, y me toma la mano

- Esperaremos juntos... los tres...

- Ah... claro... los amiguitos del alma – no puedo evitar sonar un tanto sarcástico. Y se enoja, más explosivamente de lo que esperaba... vaya... la fiesta se calla solo para oírla a ella

- ¿hasta cuando seguirás con lo mismo? ¿qué quieres que hagamos por ti? Créeme que de verdad lamentamos tu atroz vida, pero tendrás que perdonarnos el no haber estado ahí para vivirla por ti... como creo que supones que como amigos deberíamos haber reaccionado... y déjame decirte que no es así... y que de verdad deberías agradecernos estar acá y ahora... pero no estaremos acá para siempre... y ¿sabes por qué? Porque nos cansaremos de tu odiosa actitud 'Oh-soy-un-pobre-mártir' mientras que le gritas a medio mundo que no quisiste serlo y que por favor te dejemos en paz... ¿no crees que eso es algo muy infantil? Si, si, si, lo sé... eres un pobrecillo adolescente incomprendido... pero no eres un crío de 3 años ni eres tan extremadamente estúpido como para suponerlo...

- ¡Tu no entiendes! ¡nadie entiende nada!

- Ahhhh, claro... eres tan especial y único que nadie te entenderá jamás ¿verdad? Tu y tu vida de novela, ¿y nosotros? Pobres insensibles... no salvamos el mundo a costa de una vida miserable ¿no? Entonces... ¡arma tu propio club de gente como TU y déjanos en paz al resto si no quieres que nos acerquemos a ti! No perderé mi tiempo chocando contra una pared... y no sabes cuanto me duele que te comportes as

Pensé que está conversación tendría un rumbo distinto, pero fue todo lo contrario... y ¿sabes algo? No la cambiaría en nada... y solo porque fuiste tu la que dijo todo eso... no sé si la rabia me hace sentir ese cosquilleo... me revuelvo entre las ganas de gritarte que eres una estúpida y a la vez... que sé yo... besarte... te vuelves imponente... eres para mí... eres ser...

Te has refugiado en el baño de prefectos... sin recordar, al parecer, que tu misma me diste la contraseña. entro detrás de ti sin saber muy bien que decir para que vuelvas a enseñarme con tu mirada... esa que parece ver todo desde una perspectiva más sabía que la mía... con esa dulzura agregada de tus ojos castaños... tal como me miras en este instante...

- Estoy cansado de ocultarme a plena luz del día... de fingir que si puedo hacer... de que quiero hacerlo... – le digo sencillamente

- Entonces déjame acogerte... por favor – me suplica ella

- Has que dejen de buscar en mi a... escóndeme aunque sea un segundo...

Me abrazas sin decir una palabra más y te sientas en la fría baldosa del suelo, apoyando mi cabeza en tu regazo. No sabes lo bien que me haces... no sabes que hasta dejaría de intentar cambien mi destino de niño héroe solo por estar así contigo siempre... no sabes que en esta habitación te haces inmensa ante mis ojos, como si efectivamente tuviera 3 años... de nuevo eres...

- ¿te sientes bien?

- Sabes perfectamente que no... – respondo violentamente

- Por favor... - suspiro dolido de parte de ella... de nuevo tiene que recibir mis ataques injustificados... no soporto que no me ataque de vuelta, aunque sea para mitigar a mi conciencia... pero no... ella siempre esta ah

- Perdóname... – balbuceo un poco avergonzado – soy un idiota...

- Si tu lo dices... – me contesta ella sonriendo

Y ahí estas de nuevo, tan magnífica... ¿sabes? Nunca, es decir, desde que tuve una conciencia clara de mi parte en esta pantomima estúpida, espere algo a cambio, nada excepto una "fama" que nunca desee, pero ahí estas tu, haciéndome pensar que no todo esta perdido... que no todo tiene que decepcionarme... así que te agradezco...

- Eres única – le susurró abrazándola, para su sorpresa, - gracias por ser así...

* * *

Bien, son las 3:45 am y esta es una idea loca... pero me ha gustado... así como me encanta la canción en la que me basé para escribirla. La canción se llama Here in my room y es de Incubus... les recomiendo que la bajen porque es espectacular... espero sus revius que me hacen feliz :) 

Atte

Eärwen!!

PD: Acá va la canción, quien quiera traducción me la pide ;)

Here in my room – Incubus

This party is old and uninviting   
Participants all in black and white   
You enter in full blown technicolor   
Nothing is the same after tonight

If the world would fall apart   
In a fiction-worthy wind   
I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here   
your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room,   
here in my room   
your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room,   
here in my room

You enter and close the door behind you   
Now show me the world seen from the stars   
If only the lights would dim a little   
I'm weary of eyes upon my scars

If the world would fall apart   
In a fiction-worthy wind   
I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here   
your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room,   
here in my room   
your love is a verb here in my room, here in my room,   
here in my room

Pink tractor beam into your incision   
Head spining as free as dervishes whirl   
I came here expecting next to nothing   
So thank you for being that kind of girl


End file.
